I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weights that can be attached to the legs or arms of a person so as to increase the mass of the limb and assist in the development of the muscle groups that act to move the weighted limb. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weight apparatus and associated method for the attachment of a weight to the limb of a person in a manner that does not restrict the movement of any joint or muscle group acting within the limb.
II. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with different weight devices that are designed to be attached to the limb of a person. Such weight devices are commonly used to increase the mass of the legs or arms, thereby aiding in the development of the various muscle groups that act to move the weighted arm or leg. Examples of weight devices that attach to the legs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,546 to Winston, entitled ANKLE EXERCISE WEIGHT and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,183 also to Winston, entitled ANKLE WEIGHT EXERCISE DEVICE. In both of the prior art devices, weights are connected to a fabric body, which is then wrapped around the ankle of the user. The problem with such prior art weight devices is threefold. First, the weight device is not positively attached to the leg. Consequently, as the person runs or jumps, the weight device moves on the person's legs, repeatedly striking the foot and ankle, thereby causing bruises, blisters, callouses or other discomfort to the person using the device. Second, since the weight device does not positively engage the leg, the force of gravity pulls the weight device over the ankle. This inhibits the movement of the ankle, thereby reducing the agility of the person wearing the weight device. Third, since prior art weight devices are not firmly affixed to the leg, the weight develops significant momentum as it moves up and down along the leg. The momentum of the weight is experienced by the joints of the knee and the ankle. The repeated stresses created by the momentum of the weight can act to strain ligaments and tendons in these joints, thus causing injury to the person using the weight system. The possibility of injury becomes greater the more forcefully the leg is accelerated. Accordingly, such prior art weights are particularly dangerous for high impact activities or high acceleration activities such as a quick kick used in practicing karate or another martial art.
Similar disadvantages are also experienced when a person wears an arm supported weight device such as that exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,891 to Winston, entitled WRIST EXERCISE DEVICE. Such prior art devices do not attach to the arm in a set position, but rather change position on the arm as the arm is manipulated. Furthermore, such prior art devices typically lay over the wrist, thereby significantly restricting the ability of the person wearing the weight to move his/her wrist.
Recognizing the disadvantages of weights that do not stay in a set location, weight devices have been developed in the prior art that positively engage either the shin or forearm thereby preventing the weight device from either moving or restricting the movement of the wrist or ankle. Such prior art weight devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,991 to Alston, entitled SWIM WEIGHTS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,833 to Waller, entitled EXERCISING MACHINE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,398 to Kaski, entitled WEIGHT STRAP FOR A HORSE'S LEG. In these references, weights are attached to a flexible backing. The flexible backing is then wrapped around the forearm or lower leg and is coupled back to itself. The compression created by the flexible backing being wrapped around the limb retains the weights in one set position on the limb.
The disadvantages of prior art weight devices that attach to the forearm or shin, is that they are designed to fit around a static shape. No consideration is given to the fact that a person's lower leg or forearm is comprised of both bone and muscle and as a person exercises and flexes his/her muscles, the shape of the lower leg and forearm change. In prior art weight devices, the weights are typically distributed evenly throughout the weight device. As a result, as the weight device is wrapped around the lower leg, weights completely surround that portion of the limb. Weights are not typically flexible. Therefore, the weights that abut against muscle cannot conform to the muscle as the muscle contracts and relaxes, changing shape. The contact of the relatively rigid weights against the flexible muscle, restricts the muscle and often causes discomfort to the person wearing the weights.
Another disadvantage of weight devices where weights are wrapped completely around a limb, is that it is very difficult to maintain the weight device in a set position on the limb. A weight device that fits snugly around a limb at rest, may become loose as the muscles in the limb flex and the cross section of the limb changes shape. Consequently, such prior art weight devices must typically be tightly wrapped around the limb utilizing an elastic backing that expands and contracts with the muscles. This construction can inhibit proper blood flow and biases the hard weights against the muscles, thereby restricting the muscles, the detriment of which was previously explained. The ability of such prior art weight devices to remain in a set position becomes even more complex depending upon the purposes for which the person is wearing the weight device. For instance, it does not take a large amount of force to maintain a half pound weight on the leg of a person who is leisurely walking. However, it takes a great deal of force to maintain a 2-5 pound weight on the leg of a boxer, gymnast or other person who is engaging in high impact aerobic exercise.
Consequently, there exists a need in the field of weight devices for a weight system where heavy weights can be attached in a set position on a person's forearm or lower leg in a comfortable and non-constricting manner.
The need also exists for a weight device that firmly engages a person's forearm or lower leg and maintains its position despite the anatomical changes that occur as a person is exercising.
Lastly, the need exists for a weight device that attaches to a limb without compromising the flexibility or performance of the limb and maintains the weight device in a set position despite the accelerations of high impact activities.
The present invention fulfills the needs present in the prior art, by providing a unique weight device as defined in the following description and claims.